Forever Brothers
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: this is my idea for a tmnt multiverse crossover. it will have 2k12, 2k3, and 1987 in it. and the Shredders and Kraang are not the main enemy in this, i have created an enemy just for this story. but it fits really well and its worth reading. things will start to pick up in chapter 2.
1. The Problem Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the story, no money being made, blah blah blah**

**2012 version**

Below the city of New York, our favorite turtles were going to watch their new favorite show. Well, they would if the television was working. All the television was giving them was static, and they were trying to watch a video. The purple masked ninja turtle was standing behind it, trying to fix it for his brothers. He went around and popped out the cassette and inspected it.

"Well the video is perfectly fine. I know the VCR is good since I fixed it yesterday. It has to be the tv that is the problem" He said. Then he went around to the back again.

"You can figure it out faster if you'd stop talking and fix it already." His red masked brother said impatiently

"Don't rush me meathead. This is very delicate work and requires time." Donnie replied as he was fiddling with wires.

So while the brains of the group worked on the tv, the other three turtles left to entertain themselves. Later April and Casey showed up.

"Hey guys." April greeted.

"Hey Apr-Ahhh!" Donnie yelped as he tried to stand up and go greet his love, but tripped over wires and fell flat on his face.

"Look at that Red, he's really _fallen_ for ya." Casey said with a smirk. Donnie glared at him as he untangled himself and got up.

"Usually you call before you get here." Donnie took notice.

"I tried, but my t-phone isn't working. All it's giving me is static. I didn't even know phones could do that." April said. Just then, Mikey ran in panicking.

"Donnie! Donnie! Dude, the fridge is dark! You gotta fix it! Ice Cream Kitty is scared." Mikey said, pulling Donnie's arm but not moving him at all.

"What? That can't be. That light bulb was supposed to last another couple of months." Donnie said in disbelief, putting the hand that isn't being pulled by Mikey to his chin.

"And my computer wasn't working either. What is going on with all of my beautiful technology!?" Donnie exclaimed to no one in particular Then they heard screams and a crash echo in the sewers Another set of screams and a crash soon followed the first one.

**2k3 version**

"You're telling me that every single television screen isn't working? Seriously?" Don asked his video game loving brother. He was in his lab when Mikey burst in freaking out about the tv and his game. He was now in his swivel chair being shaken by his shoulders by his panicking brother.

"Exactly! So I tried to play that rpg, that we got sucked into before, on your computer and _that's_ not working either!" Mikey freaked out, shaking his brother more.

Don grabbed his younger brother's wrists and took his hands off of him, then gave him a look.

"But that simply just can't be." Don said with a shake of his head in disbelief.

"What's going on Don?" Leo asked as the eldest two brothers walked in.

"I'll tell ya what's wrong. Nutin' electronic is workin' an' Mikey's bored." Raph said with a hint of frustration in his accented voice.

"Well Mikey, you could always-" Leo began to say until Mikey cut him off.

"Don't you dare suggest training, meditation, or any of that other boring Leo stuff you do! I wanna have fun, not work." Mikey complained. Raph laughed at what he said.

"Well, you know I still have the inter-dimensional portal stick the other Donatello made. Maybe you could-" Don started to suggest but again Mikey interrupted.

"We can hang out with those little dudes! Awesome let's go! Cowabunga!" Mikey said excitedly.

Then he grabbed the portal stick from Don and turned it on. But then the picture of the other turtle universe suddenly changed. It began rapidly changing universes while the portal stick sparked. Then everything stopped.

But it only stopped for a second. It then sucked all of the turtles into it. The turtles all screamed as they were sucked in. The portal stick then closed and fell to the ground.

**1987 version**

"Sorry fellas. I just can't seem to figure out what's wrong with the television" Donatello said as he put away his tools and got up from behind the tv.

"Great. One day off and there's no boob tube to watch." Raphael complained.

"Not only that, but my turtle-comm's busted so we can't even order pizza. And everything in the kitchen isn't working, so I can't even make one! This is a mondo problemo dudes!" Michelangelo complained as he left the kitchen and into the tv room, but with more panic in his voice.

"Hey! I know! We might not be able to watch any boob tube and eat pizza in _our_ universe, but what if we went to _another_ universe?" Donatello said to his brothers.

"What do you mean Donatello? We can't go and visit those other turtles. We don't have the portal stick." Leonardo said to his intelligent brother.

"Oh contraire! I have entirely rebuilt our own inter-dimensional portal stick." Donatello said matter-of-factly. Then he quickly ran into his lab and back into the tv room. In his hands he held a device that looked like a tripped out flashlight, exactly like the other turtles had.

"Well what are we waiting for dudes? I want to dig into some pizza! Cowabunga!" Michelangelo said with a fist thrown into the air.

Donatello turned it on and projected the picture of their turtle friends' darker universe. But then, just like with the other turtles, the portal stick started sparking and changing pictures.

"That's not supposed to happen." Donatello commented.

"Well _this_ is a shock. Did it surprise _you_ as much as me?" Raphael said sarcastically to you.

Then the portal stopped on a particular universe and sucked them all into it. The turtles all screamed as they got sucked in. Once they were, the portal stick closed and fell to the ground.


	2. Turtles Times 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the turtles belong to Eastman and Laird**

Donatello = 1987 _Leonardo = 1987_ **Raphael = 1987** Michelangelo = 1987

Don = 2003 _Leo3 = 2003_ **Raph3 = 2003** Mike = 2003

Donnie = 2012 _Leo12 = 2012_ **Raph12 = 2012** Mikey = 2012

The 2003 turtles all fell into a sewer tunnel, the portal above them closed. They all groaned as they were regaining their senses. But before they were able to get up, the portal opened up again. More ninja turtles fell thru just like they did and landed right on top of them.

"Hey little guys. Always nice to see you four again. Oof." Mike said before he let his face hit the floor. Raph3 ground his teeth together in rage.

"Looks like we broke our own fall. Thank you us!" Raphael joked.

"Will ya get off'a me!" Raph3 yelled in anger. Raphael laughed before he got off of his counterpart's carapace. Soon everyone was standing and brushing themselves off.

"So in what universe are we? An' how'da we get outta here?" Raph3 asked, still mad.

"Calm down Raph. Don, got any ideas?" Leo3 said turning to his smart brother. Don took a quick look around.

"Well, I have no idea what universe we're in. I don't remember seeing one like this when we were showed the multiverse. But I know who could help us." Don said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Donatello asked his counterpart.

"That we _still_ need a pizza like mondo fast! I'm starving!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're just withering away to nothing. You haven't had a pizza in a whole 15 minutes. The torture you must be feeling!" Raphael said dramatically. Michelangelo gave him an "is not amused" look.

"You know how serious this is Raphael. If he doesn't get a pizza soon, we'll all go crazy from the constant whining." Leonardo said to his jokester brother.

"An' here I am thinkin' ya four already _were_ crazy." Raph3 mumbled with his arms crossed.

"Can we please get back on track here guys? Don, who were you thinking could help us?" Leo3 said, trying to establish order one more.

"Ourselves of course. Since this is a new turtle universe, there must be more turtles here." Don figured. Donatello nodded as he talked, showing that was what he was thinking.

"Good thinking. That's probably our best option right now. But how do we find them? We know they are here is the sewers, that's something that never changes with each turtle universe" Leo3 said.

"That's not true! The Super Turtles live in the Shell of Justice! Which is a building, so ha! Poked a hole thru your logic." Mike corrected, feeling superior. Leo3 gave him a look. Mike nervously grinned back at his leader.

"So shall we try this way?" Mike said with his nervous grin. Then he started off in a direction, walking quickly. Leo3 rolled his eyes.

"Super Turtles?" Leonardo questioned.

"Dun ask." Raph3 replied with a slight shake of his head. Everyone else then followed Mike thru the sewer tunnel.

"I just wish the technology was working. I could of used my shell cell, and...Donatello's, to triangulate the coordinates of this world's Donatello's phone. Whatever he may call it." Don said as they walked thru the sewers.

**In the Lair**

"Did you guys hear that?" Mikey asked in a loud whisper. Everyone froze at the sudden noises.

"Yes we heard it you shell-brain!" Raph12 yelled.

"Let's go guys. We should figure out what it is." Leo12 said. Then the four turtles all ninja'ed their way out the lair's entrance.

"You should stay here April. You know, in case they get past us. Yeah, that's it." Donnie said to April before he left.

"So we're just back up? Lame." Casey said. April rolled her eyes.

The turtles all swiftly and stealthily went thru the sewer tunnel. They kept completely silent so they could hear were the noise came from. They suddenly stopped when they heard voices talking. They swiftly took out their weapons and waited. But their eyes widened at what they saw when the shadows rounded the corner.

"What the shell!?" The 2003 turtles yelled. All the other turtles yelled the same thing only "heck" instead of "shell". They all stared at each other with wide eyes, mouths open, and weapons drawn. After a moment, they all relaxed and withdrawn their weapons.

"Who the heck are you guys!?" Raph12 asked, well more like yelled.

"Let'me guess, dis is our counterparts from dis world. Right Don?" Raph3 said to Don.

Don nodded and said, "Must be. They _are_ mutant turtles."

"You shell-brains better answer my question and stop talking amongst yourselves or else prints of my fists will cover your bodies!" Raph12 yelled again.

"Hey! Enough wit da attitude! Or I'm gonna pound a better one in ya!" Raph3 yelled back to his counterpart. Raph12 gritted his teeth, his eyes practically flames. He took out his sais once again and squeezed the handles tightly.

"You wanna go Mr. Accent!?" Raph12 asked/yelled. Leo12 held him back by the shoulder. Raph12 looked at his brother and Leo12 gave him that certain look.

"Raph. Cool it. I got this." Leo12 said. Raph12 let out an exasperated sighed.

"Whatever. But just you wait you molded piece of dark chocolate! This isn't over." Raph12 said. Then he put away his sais again.

"So, who are you guys exactly?" Leo12 then asked.

"We are you four. From other universes." Leo3 answered his counterpart. The 2012 turtles all looked stunned at his words.

"That is _so_ awesome! We're gonna have so much fun!" Mikey said, trying to contain his excitement but failing. Everyone was pretty sure they heard him "squee", and his brain explode.

"Well uh, I guess we should show you all to the lair then. Just follow us." Leo said kinda awkwardly

"What you dudes waiting for!? Let's go!" Michelangelo said, already ahead of everyone. Both of the other Mikeys followed him. Everyone else just shook their heads and followed their hyper brother.


	3. Enter April and Casey

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the turtles belong to Eastman and Laird**

Donatello = 1987 _Leonardo = 1987_ **Raphael = 1987** Michelangelo = 1987

Don = 2003 _Leo3 = 2003_ **Raph3 = 2003** Mike = 2003

Donnie = 2012 _Leo12 = 2012_ **Raph12 = 2012** Mikey = 2012

"Nice pad dude!" Michelangelo commented as he looked around the lair.

"Yeah, I know. It's a pretty awesome place." Mikey replied, feeling pretty proud of his home.

"Where does that thing go?" Mike asked as he looked up at the stair swirl in the middle of the room.

"You know, I have no idea." Mikey answered.

"Guessing from the turnstiles and tracks, this is an abandoned subway station. How interesting. It's bigger then our first lair, but definitely not as big as our second and third." Don complimented as he took as look around.

"You know that size doesn't really matter Don. A good home must be able to keep one safe and warm. That's the only thing that really matters." Leo3 said.

"I know Leo. I was just making an observation. The other turtles lair was much smaller then ours also, remember?" Don replied. Leo gave a nod in return.

Raphael then went over to the broken tv and gave it a couple whacks. Of course, like all the other electronics, all it gave was static.

"So your boob tube ain't working either huh?" He said, stating the obvious.

Raph12 looked at his short counterpart with an expression that showed he couldn't believe what he just heard. Donnie noticed that his two older brothers both had this look and knew what they were thinking. He let out a small sigh as he knew he had to explain something to his brothers once again.

"Boob tube is a slang term for television that was popular in the 90s." Donnie explained. His older brothers gave a chorused "oh" in realization.

"Hey, that was... fast? What's going on here?" April asked as she and Casey came out of the dojo.

"Did I hit my head and am now seeing triple? Or are there three times as many turtles now?" Casey asked.

"It's a... very weird story. But basically, these turtles are from different universes. So they are our counterparts. Say hello to our very own April O'Neil and Casey Jones everyone." Donnie answered, then addressed the other turtles. The other turtles looked bewildered at the young April and Casey.

"What's with the looks? It's just April and Casey. Don't you guys got some of your own?" Raph12 asked.

"It's not dat ya numskull!" Raph3 said. The two hotheaded Raphs glared at each other for a moment.

"It's actually the fact that we've never seen a _teenage_ version of April and Casey. Actually we personally don't know many other teenagers. There are the neutrinos, but's that more or less it." Donatello answered.

"Neutrinos?" Leo3 asked his shorter and pudgier counterpart.

"They're human-like aliens from dimension x. They're also our friends." Leonardo explained.

"Dimension x? There are no humans like anything on dimension x. All it is, is a bunch of floating rocks and a lot of pink." Leo12 commented.

"You must be mistaken. Dimension x is a place of constant war between different races of aliens." Leonardo corrected.

"Wait a minute, I think you're talking about two different Dimension Xs. I can't believe that there are more than one of dimension x. Not just Earth, but there are different dimensions of dimensions." Donatello said. Raphael then started laughing.

"Imagine if there was three different dimension Xs!" Raphael exclaimed, then laughed more.

"Raphael! This story is rated K+! Don't make the author have to change the rating just because of that comment that one older readers could understand." Leonardo scolded his jokster brother. Everyone else, besides the other two 1987 turtles, looked at them in confusion.

"What the heck does he mean by that?" Raph12 asked out loud.

"Dude, I have a feeling that we're the only dudes that break the fourth wall here." Michelangelo said to his purpler brother. His brother nodded in agreement at what he said.

"So our counterparts of your universes are older? Like as in adults? That's kinda weird to think about." April said to Don.

"Actually our April is married to our Casey." Don said, not knowing of the doom he just brought onto his counterpart.

"WHAT!? NO!" Donnie exclaimed in pure horror. Casey laughed at him.

"Ha! Hear that gap tooth! I'm married to April. So you better just give on here now." Casey said. Donnie glared at him with pure white eyes.

"YOU'RE not married to her you caveman! You're counterpart from another dimension is! Who's to say that there isn't a universe where I'M married to April! So YOU should give up on here! I knew her longer anyways! I saw her first!" Donnie yelled back. Then they began fighting over April once again. The turtles that were not from the 2012 universe looked confused.

"What the shell is goin on here?" Raph3 asked.

"Are they fighting over April? That is like mondo weird dudes." Michelangelo said.

"Yeah, our own resident nerd and hockey nut both are into April." Raph12 explained.

"So they tend to fight over her a lot. It's funny at first, but trust me dude, it's old after a while." Mikey added. The two other Donatellos blushed a bit at this new information.

"Donatello! I didn't know you were into April! You should of told us bro! We always thought you did machines!" Raphael said to his brother, then burst into laughter. This cause the short but smart Dontello to blush even more.

"Well, according to the multiverse theory, there is bound to be a universe that has a Donatello that takes a romantic interest in April." Don said as he tried to stay focused on the science. Mike put his arm around him with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah bro, but we now know of TWO universe with a Donatello that has a crush on April!" Mike said with some laughter.

"You know I got over that a long time ago!" Don muttered to Mike so nobody else would hear.

"What is all this commotion that I hear?" A familiar voice asked.

Everyone turned to see a certain mutant rat come into the room from the dojo. All the 2012 characters smiled at him. But all the other turtles mouths hung open and their eyes went wide in pure shock. The 2003 Michelangelo even fainted from seeing the mutant rat.

"Dudes. Now that is a seriously mondo huge rat." Michelangelo said.


	4. Splinter and Bonding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the turtles belong to Eastman and Laird**

Donatello = 1987 _Leonardo = 1987_ **Raphael = 1987** Michelangelo = 1987

Don = 2003 _Leo3 = 2003_ **Raph3 = 2003** Mike = 2003

Donnie = 2012 _Leo12 = 2012_ **Raph12 = 2012** Mikey = 2012

The 80's turtles and 2k3 turtles all gaped at the sight of Splinter. The 2003 turtles helped their brother up while staring at Splinter.

"Master Splinter, we were about to tell you, we uh... met some new friends." Leo12 said with a nervous grin.

"This is you're Master Splinter?" Leonardo questioned in amazement.

"Now dat is a big Masta Splinta." Raph3 stated.

"Looks like we're _really_ short now. Why did we have to be drawn this short?" Raphael said to his brothers. Donatello shrugged in response.

"Who knows? It was years ago." He replied.

"Yep, this is our awesome Master Splinter! He's the best!" Mikey said as he gestured to Splinter and then gave him a big hug.

"Master Splinter, these are our counterparts from other universes." Donnie explained, gesturing to the other turtles.

"I see. You are all very welcome here. Allow our home to become like yours during your stay here. And do not call me big or huge again." Splinter said to the other turtles, with a bit of parental threat at the end there.

The other turtles all bowed in response to Splinter. Splinter bowed back to them.

"Forgive us for our reaction, but we're just not used to seeing a tall Master Splinter. Both of our Master Splinters are shorter than us." Leo3 said with another bow.

"I understand Leonardo. It is quite alright. I imagine there will be a lot of surprising differences between all of your worlds. Along with a lot of similarities." Splinter said with a small smile.

"I can't wait to learn all about our worlds." Donatello said. Don and Donnie both agreed.

"Let's head to my lab and we can compare and talk about stuff. Like how you guys got here." Donnie said as he pointed his thumb over in the direction of his lab. The others agreed and made their way over to the lab.

The Michelangelos all went into the kitchen to make some pizza and see Ice Cream Kitty. The Raphaels went into the dojo so Raph12 and Raph3 could have a fight. Raphael gladly spectated the fight with his special brand of sarcastic humor. Casey gladly tagged along with them. The Leonardos took a seat at the couch to discuss some important things. April followed the Mikeys into the kitchen to make sure they didn't completely destroy it. Or cover it completely with pizza.

"I'm sure the three of our Donatellos will figure out how to get you all home. I mean with three geniuses working together, it wont take long." Leo12 said.

"But while we're here, you and your brothers should stick to your usual routine. We don't mind waiting and we understand you four have to keep the city safe." Leo03 said to Leo12.

"I have a bad feeling that someone caused this to happen. Not just because the dimension sticks had a glitch. Somebody wants us all together for some reason. But I can't think of who or why." Leonardo said.

"I have the same feeling." Both of the other Leos said at the same time. All three of them looked at each other. They couldn't help but laugh a bit. Then Leo12 looked at the tv and then at the other two Leos.

"Have you two ever watched Space Heroes before?" Leo12 asked, pointing his thumb to the tv. The other two looked at him as if he's grown a second head. "Oh you guys got to watch it! It's the best show. And Captain Ryan is the best. He's such a great leader." Leo 12 continued. Then he turned on the tv for them to watch.


End file.
